Shugo Chara!
First Season: Shugo Chara Japanese Title: しゅごキャラ！ English Title: My Guardian Characters Italian Title: Shugo Chara! - La magia del cuore French Title: Shugo Chara ! Les gardiens des rêves Chinese Title: 守護甜心 Korean Title: 캐릭캐릭체인지 'Plot' Amu Hinamori is a student at Seiyo Elementary, where she has a reputation for being "cool and spicy"; however, her real personality is that of an extremely shy and easily intimidated girl. One night Amu makes a wish that she would have the courage to be reborn as her "would-be" self. The next morning Amu finds three brightly colored eggs —red, blue, and green—in her bed. Each egg eventually hatches into a Guardian Character: Ran, Miki, and Su. Guardian Characters are angel-like beings that aid a person into becoming their "would-be" selves and fulfill the person's dreams. The Guardian Characters accomplish this by giving encouragement and advice, but they can also temporarily change a person's personality and abilities. With the Guardian Characters, Amu's life becomes much more complex as she now struggles to deal with her new personalities and the Seiyo Elementary Guardians—a student council group where each member has their own Guardian Character—who recruits Amu to search for and seal the X eggs and X Characters, corrupted forms of people's dreams. 'Episode List' Second Season: Shugo Chara Doki! Japanese Title: しゅごキャラ！！どきっ 'Plot' Now Utau has left Easter and restarted her singing career, while Ikuto still remains at Easter. To replace Utau Easter hires a new character, Lulu. Lulu has the power to create question mark eggs, instead of x-eggs. Throughout this season we start to see all the love interests more so then in the first season. Tadase and Amu seem to be a couple now, but they have their problem, especially when Amu starts hiding Ikuto in her room. She lies to Tadase, her family and all the Guardians about it, which in the end causes more problems then she expected. Easter also has a new plan to control Ikuto. Using his violin Easter controls Ikuto so that he transforms into Death Rebel. The sound of his violin turns all the heart eggs with in distance into x-eggs. With a large amount of x-eggs gathered, the embryo will soon turn up. 'Episode List' Third Season: Shugo Chara Party! Japanese Title: しゅごキャラ！パーティー！ 'Plot' In this season, every episode is divided in four parts: Live Action segments, an encyclopedia of the anime characters, an extra anime called "Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi!" and the sequel of the second season called "Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki!. 'Live Action Segments' 'Shugo Chara! Egg Battle!' Amulet Heart, Amulet Spade and Amulet Clover play games related to Shugo Chara. The games are: *'Chopsticks Master:' To answer the question given, use chopsticks to take eggs from one box to another. *'Match the Answer with Character Cubes:' To answer who is singing the current song by arranging that character's face on the cube. *'Touch and Answer:'To answer, there is a box filled with chara figures, and you must feel and touch to answer the question. They played a total of 8 rounds and the winner was Amulet Heart because she won Chopstick Master many times and ended up with 5 points. Amulet Spade won all the Touch and Answer games and earned 4 points. Amulet Clover, however, won the first, last and middle game and earned 3 points. 'Shugo Chara! Fortune-telling!' It is a fortune telling segment that plays near the end of Shugo Chara! Party! The viewers will choose which of Amu Hinamori's Guardian Eggs they would like on the screen. After a few seconds, depending on what Egg you chose, you will get a Shugoluck star rating (1 being the worst luck, 4 being the best), a lucky item, and a prediction. 'Shugo Chara! Open Heart game!' It was one that featured finding out something about yourself. 'Shugo Chara! Nail Art!' It features the characters doing nail art based on the charas. 'Amulet Dia on the scene!' Amulet Dia visited where the Shugo Chara manga was created. 'Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia!' It is one of the programs of the Shugo Chara! Party!. It simply demonstrates two characters per episode about their personalities and capabilities. It first introduces Shugo Charas (also known from fans as "Guardian Characters") from Episode 103 to Episode 109. In Episode 110, it introduces the main characters of the series. Further along the episode line-up are the main character's Character Transformations. 'Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi!' It is an anime series short with the main characters Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia who are hosting this program. It is segmented together with Shugo Chara! Party!. The mini series takes place at the Royal Garden and is focoused on the Guardian Characters' adventures. The animation is more pixellated and in some episodes, some non human objects are given some facial expressions which can be usually seen on the clouds as they float by. 'Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki!' The sequel for the second season. Amu meets a super-peppy transfer student at Seiyo Academy Elementary School named Hiiragi Rikka at school one day. Not only can she see Guardian Characters, but it seems she has some other, mysterious powers as well. When she sees the work that Amu and the other Guardians do at school, she's awestruck. Each 24-25 minute episode consists of a series of variety show style shorts (including Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi) totaling approx. 9-10 minutes, followed by the main 11-12 minute animation titled Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki which is the actual continuation of season 2 and comes with it's own opening animation. The remaining time is occupied by live action padding between each section and capped off with the opening/ending themes at the beginning and end of the episode. 'Episode List' Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' 'Screenshots' 'First Season: Shugo Chara!' Transformations Attacks Amu Hinamori Amu with other people Others 'Second Season: Shugo Chara Doki!' Transformations Attacks Confusion Eggs People Amu Hinamori Amu with others Others 'Third Season: Shugo Chara Party!' Transformations and Attacks Amu Hinamori Others Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi! Video Gallery 'Openings' 'Endings' 'Transformations and Attacks' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Shugo Chara Page